Intoxicated Dialogue
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: COMPLETED, FOR NOW. Drunk!Jess. Santa Clause in a bar in the middle of July. They have a little chat about Rory... Challenge.


**Author's Note: **Another challenge. Posted by Ali over at 

_Jess having a conversation with someone about Rory after he left in Season 3. Anyone you want. Luke, Jimmy, Sasha... some random made up character.  
  
Tough part? Reword some of these lyrics and use them in the convo.  
  
I could hold my head up high  
And say that I left first  
Or I can hang my head and cry  
Tell me, which is worse?  
If you go and ask her why  
She might say she's not sure  
Trust me when I tell you,  
I'm not good enough for her  
  
I want her to be happy  
I want her to be free  
I want her to be everything  
She couldn't be with me  
  
I'd wait here for a thousand years,  
If she'd come back to me  
I have everything she wants,  
But nothing that she needs_

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own them, and I don't own the idea, just answering a challenge. Nod

Intoxicated Dialogue

Cold. It calls for coats, gloves, hats, and mittens. But in the middle of summer, it doesn't call for anything. It doesn't get cold in the middle of the summer. But for a drunken man sitting in a bar, next to a guy dressed as Santa Clause it can get confusing.

He looked over, shook his head, and looked over again. July. July 25th. Six months until Christmas. It made sense all of a sudden. In a twisted way.

Jess laid his head on the bar... he was drunk. Way drunk and he didn't know what to do. His life was so messed up it wasn't even funny. Two months or so ago he had a good place to live, a steady job, and a girlfriend and now, he had no one. If you counted a dad who left his son home with his girlfriend nobody.

"Ever been in love?" he found himself asking Santa, his voice slurred.

"Uh-huh..." was his reply, taking a swig of his beer. "Wanna talk about it?" The big guy asked. For some odd reason, Jess found himself agreeing.

"A girl, beautiful girl who I loved. Tell me which is worse. Crying over the fact that I broke her heart and left or holding my head up high and declaring that I left so she wouldn't leave me?"

"Wouldn't know. The Little Mrs.' Passed on... She left me... You should go and talk to her."

"About what? I can't make her happy and I want her to be happy."

"Ask her why she thought you left. Ask her if she loves you... if she does, she'll tell you..." he glanced up at the boy and ordered another beer and a cup of black coffee for the boy. "No more for you..." he muttered. "She might end up saying she doesn't know, and that's your chance... explain it to her. Make her understand..." he continued.

"You're good at the advice thing..." he grunted it in a way, as he held his head and felt the spinning. Then gulped the coffee down. "Trust me here man, there is no way I am good enough for her. She's... Little Miss Perfect. But she was _my_ Little Miss Perfect. No one saw in me what she did. She... _understood_ me, you know?"

"Yep. Same way with my wife... I was the bad boy, she the good girl. We must have broke up a million times but people who are meant to be will be in the end."

"She wanted me sooner, you know? I know it. I could feel it. But she had a Prince Charming. Got jealous of me... funny that's what it was. Had fun teasing him and stuff. He broke up with her because he saw it. He knew it, saw the signs. We had... chemistry. I had everything she wanted but nothing that people thought she needed. Bad boy my ass. _Die Dean, Die..."_ he muttered.

"Running isn't good for anyone. Maybe if you waited, she would have came to you, and you could have talked..." the red Guy suggested and Jess shook his head. He couldn't get through to this guy and it was no use. No one understood.

He looked up and saw the seat next to him empty, and searched the now crowded bar. He shook his head and looked again. Nothing. He saw a red back retreating from him then disappear. The only person to ever listen to him and walked away from him. Guy in the Big Red Suit. Jolly Old Elves. He laughed.

"Let me call you a cab..." the bartender said, he seemed like a nice guy. So Jess told him so. Then ran to the bathroom, trying to hold down the vomit as he raced through the crowd.


End file.
